Nicol's Painting Spree
by VengefulMoon
Summary: Nicol's alive...and with a major pranking sense that could force the Three Ships Alliance to chase him down. [rated T for some possible drunkard problems] [Twoshot] [Anonymous reviews accepted]
1. Getting Rid Of Any Obstacles

**VM: Time for another story.**

**Kira: Who's in it this time?  
**

**VM: Nicol.**

**Nicol: (jumps in on cue) 'Lo.**

**Athrun: Nicol? I thought you…!**

**Nicol: I didn't really die. I slipped out just before the explosion. (Shows small scar on his arm) And this is a testament to that.**

**Yzak and Dearka: (are stunned with shock)**

**Athrun: (hugs Nicol tightly) Damnit, Nicol…don't scare me like that again…**

**VM: While they have their little reunion, Kira, the disclaimer, please.**

**Kira: VM doesn't own Gundam SEED.**

**VM: Thank you. Now on with the show!

* * *

**

Nicol's Painting Spree

Part 1: Getting Rid Of Any Obstacles

A green-haired, chocolate eyed boy streaked across the corridors, avoiding any suspicious and awkward spots to stand at. You all know him, it's Nicol Amalfi. Anyway, he snuck onto the Archangel to play some pranks, so that's what he's going to do.

Jumping into the ventilation shaft, he crawled around a bit. When he caught a glimpse of navy blue hair, he stopped at the vent that he last saw it. And he just knew that it was Athrun.

_Ha, ha, it's time to play a prank on my old buddy._ He thought, grinning. He jumped down, busting through the vent and spraying pilot of the Justice Gundam at the back.

"HEY! WHO DID THIS?" Athrun screeched when he got back to his room, taking off the uniform he was wearing and looking at the back. It said…

**Nicol was here.**

"Wait a sec…Nicol? Oh, it's probably the fact that…Angelo must have pulled his remains out of the Blitz, put him back together and resurrected him." He said calmly.

"Ha, ha, you got it right." Nicol replied to what Athrun just said, smiling. Zala Team's captain jumped in surprise.

"What in the…" He got out, but was interrupted as he was knocked unconscious from colliding face first with the wall after he jumped. Nicol smacked his forehead.

"He needs to be more careful…"

He then walked out of the room, sneaking about the hallways.

"Wow, this place is pretty big and roomy…I wish my home were as wide as this, I'd be able to hold a million pianos in it!"

He started to hum the tune of the song "Hateshinaku Tooi Sora Ni" by The Stand Up.

…But that turned into a moan of pain as he bumped into a male brunette.

"Owww…Hm? Kira, I never thought I'd see you here."

"Nicol, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Just looking around, that's all."

"Then why do you have a box of spray cans with you?"

"I don't have any use for these…"

"Then why are you dragging it around?"

"That is none of your business!"

Kira held up his hands in defeat and walked away.

_Gee, I wonder what those spray cans are for…

* * *

_

**VM: I'm such a sneaky guy.**

**Kira: Sneaky, no. Mean, yes.**

**Meyrin: Finish it in one day, VM!**

**VM: No can do.**

**Yzak, Athrun, Dearka and Nicol: (are under the influence of alcohol) **

**VM: Oh, great…I might have to clean this up in one day anyway…ah, well. R&R, all! See you later!**


	2. The Painting Begins and Ends

**Athrun: (takes Cagalli to his room for some awkward and weird reason, still under the influence of alcohol)**

**VM: I don't own anything, especially Athrun and Cagalli's romantic relationship. (sweatdrop)**

**Yzak, Dearka and Nicol: (fall down anime style)**

**Kira: Anyways, on with the show!**

**VM: Kira, you stole my line!**

**Kira: (falls down anime style)** **By the way, shouldn't the rating be changed to NC-17 with this? **

**VM: I won't be sure until I get a review stating that the rating should be switched, Kira.

* * *

**

Nicol's Painting Spree

Part 2: The Painting Begins and Ends

(A/N: Told from Nicol's point of view.)

I had to drag all these cans of spray paint around as I snuck through the corridors of the ship. But the real problem is…who should be my next victim? The suspected captain of this ship, who goes by the name of Murrue Ramius or the Hawk of Endymion, Mu La Flaga? So many people to spray, so little time!

…Then an idea popped into my head.

_Why don't I just set up some sort of paint mine everywhere and get on with it?_

And I did just that, placing clusters of 6 spray cans and latching an imploding detonator with each cluster.

Here's the deal:

Step one. The victim walks into the range of the motion detector.

Step two. The detonator triggers and implodes, causing the cans of spray paint to fly into the victim's face.

Step three. The paint backwashes over the victim, leaving him "colored in".

Anyway, I snuck out of the Archangel with an empty box, got down and covered my ears.

**Ka-BLAM!**

The Archangel was covered in loads and loads of paint! I turned around and saw that it was now a clear pink, white and blue all over.

...And I laughed my head off only to get caught in a fight cloud of doom with the crew of the Three Ships Alliance.

15 minutes later, I was nothing but bruises and scabs all over as I went back to the Amalfi Mansion, which is obviously where I live.

My mom and dad scolded me for playing pranks and gave me a month-long confinement to my room. They also told me that I couldn't play the piano during this time.

I did nothing but sigh as my punishment was forced into my head.

* * *

**VM: That bites.**

**Nicol: It sure does, dimwit.**

**Meyrin: Couldn't you have ended this in a happy way?**

**VM: I'm just plain mean. (Grins)**

**Lacus: Nothing that's good can come from that grin that's plastered on his face…**

**(Everyone sweatdrops and falls over anime style except for Athrun and Cagalli)**

**VM: R&R, all! See you later!**


End file.
